


Escape

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: No rest for the victors [3]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: They are the drunken mentors club. Each with his or her own drink. His or her own reason.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one-shot and I made all my works into a series now. Would love it if you check it out! :)

**Octavia- 26th victor-**

Octavia drinks to forget a secret she can't forget

Because it's a warning. 

When Snow rose to power she won her games. 

She won her games because her mentor cheated: Layla used her own money to send Octavia a sword With a note that said where exactly the last tribute was. That was cheating. So the capitol sent her off earlier before Octavia was even crowned. 

When Octavia returned to district 7 Layla was whipped infront of everyone. When Octavia tried to fend them off the head peacekeeper shot Layla. 

So she drinks the finest wine she can buy. No much at first, she tries to actually help the kids, district 7 produced a fine number of 4 victors in 26 years. 

But years go by, and the kids keep dying. Octavia finds a corner when her mentoring duties end (after the bloodbath, 3rd day at best) and drinks until she can't anymore. 

Ten years in, Marianne Rubson, district 9's "robin hood" sits next to her with a bottle of beer from her district. "It's good" she exclaimed. Octavia took a long sip from that. Marianne returned the year later, and the year after that and so on. Neither asked any questions. 

Twenty years in, Chaff Mitchell offered her his whisky, Ringer couldn't mentor anymore and Chaff took his place unwillingly. so he sat next to the two women and presented his one hand to shake. Apparently he was drinking before he was even reaped. Octavia didn't ask. 

Twenty-five years in, Haymitch Abernathy completed their little crew. She saw he was drinking white liquor, so something really bad happened to him. Octavia didn't ask. 

That year and every year that followed she mentored solo, Griffin couldn't leave his bed anymore. 

It goes like this for several years. Her tributes die on the first day, by the third day they are all blackout drunk in their corner. 

She gets two siblings this year. The girl is twelve and the boy is Seventeen. He volunteered. Idiot. So she drinks some more and the girl snaps at her, saying that if Layla saw her now she would be crashed. 

What do you know, little girl? Octavia saluted her. 

She brought a victor. It's not the girl. But at least she's not alone in mentoring anymore. 

The next year on the train, Blight throws her glass away. Saying he was cutting her off from wine. He did it because he actually cared. She was now drinking less, it was a start. 

The 65th games come along. Blight's getting the hang of how things work, until one night he goes to sleep and she notices the note he was about to send Ahora. 

_Odair across river, he's got a trap waiting for you near the willow tree. Careful- B_

Octavia changed the letter at the end and sent it. Not that it helped, because even if it wasn't by Finnick Odair, Ahora still died by the hands of the district 1 girl.

When she returns she wonders if the whole district's gonna watch her execution. 

She takes a sip of the wine while writing a note explaining everything to Blight, but something is wrong. 

_you sneaky little shit._ She thinks while the glass shatters and Octavia is on her knees. 

_it's ironic, but you aren't an ironic man._

her vision blurrs.

She hoped Blight can read between the lines. 

**Marianne- 35th victor-**

they called her Robin hood. Ironic right, but the capitol loves irony. 

She was great with a bow, she did exactly what Robin hood did: stole from the careers and gave to all the outliers running solo. 

And then the mutts appeared. 

They thought it was the birds, they scrached Wen, Her district partner and maid Marian (yet another thing the capitol pointed) and left. Just like that. 

The catch came when she woke up in the middle of the night to find him standing inches away from her face, eyes completely black, greenish skin and needle sharp teeth. He tried to bite her and she bolted out of there with her bow. 

Eventually it came down to her and Corona, a girl from district 2. A lot of other Wen-Mutts like things came and they run to the cornucopia and climbed. Corona, out of breath, was horrified- "What- What are these?!" Marianne wasted no time and tackled the other girl. 

They fought on the cornucopia roof while the prying mutts below grunted. 

And then they both fell down. 

They started fighting back to back, talking down about half of these before Marianne was almost out of arrows and behind her, the mutts were already on Corona. The one that was Wen Once bit Marianne's shoulder and she screamed. She could feel another one on her ankle and then they were gone, the bodies went back to being, well, bodies. And Marianne dared to look at her opponent. 

Corona was almost unrecognizable. Blood was covering everything, slashes and bitemarks all over the girl's body. Corona could barely see the girl she fought just minutes ago. Corona was whimpering and gasping heavily. 

So Marianne scored a kill for the first time since the games started. A mercy kill.

Selena and Ariadane were proud. Over the past 15 years. The district's victors were remembered for the bloody and exciting finales. And this was no different. 

But she kept seeing Wen and Corona on her dreams. She'd wake up screaming untill Selena ran inside and called her name loudly. "Its okay, its okay" she said. 

"You couldn't see them. No offence. You can't tell me not to see them"

"Oh but I heard you. And the other girl I heard better than you'll ever hear"

She asks her brother to make her one of the district's finest beer. And after downing one bottle she got the blissful sleep. 

So she drinks some more. To relax. She takes on mentoring from Selena. A decision she will later regret. She sits with Octavia Preston. 

She drinks even more because the kids keep dying. Again and again on day one. 

She got one victor: Quentin. He's better off with Selena and Ariadane. 

Octavia kicked the bucket. Talks that she killed herself. But Marianne listened to drunken rants about Snow. She knew better. 

She doesn't remember why people called her Robin hood anymore. 

**Chaff- 45th victor-**

He started drinking when he was thirteen **.**

Right after they whipped his father to death. He came home and was looking for anything that can help him forget. 

His dad's whisky. 

Sure, drinking was what got his old man into trouble, he was more drinking then working and he started stealing the bottles since he couldn't afford them. 

But Chaff will know better, he won't get caught. 

So he starts trading more shifts with Anton, the guy who got his father alcohol. He works more and he doesn't break and when he gets home he downs what ever he can and forgets for a hour or two before he needs to work again. 

Anton gets shot for smuggling the drinks in. 

And then they called Chaff at the reaping at 17 years old. He knew he was physically strong enough. And hell, Capitol booze must be fucking marvelous. 

So on the train he asks for the finest whiskey, the bottle they give him is old, older than the games but hell, it's whisky. 

Seeder eyes him, Ringer shakes his head. 

Chaff doesn't care. 

He drinks after training too. And before the privte scores. 

He gets a 9.

As they were preparing for the interviews he asked for another bottle. "You won't have any at the arena" says Seeder behind him. "Unless we get you sponsers to buy one" 

Somewhere inside of him he knows he needs to go in sober and stay sober if he wants to go back to his mother and sister. 

But until then. 

The audience loves him when he's half drunk, he makes jokes and his flow with Flickerman is perfect. Seeder nods at him.after. 

The morning of the games every bit of him itches for it. But he quiets his hands and holds them in place to make them stop shaking. 

A career girl drops her token and everyone hears the bomb go off. 

Chaff wants to laugh. One strong opponent down. 

He gets a hatchet and a pack. He lives on the fruit he finds on the wet highlands terrain.

He kills two boys from district 4 and 8. The careers show up and he manage to wound them pretty badly. 

Seeder and Ringer sent him a bottle and a note that says: _you earned it._

he doesn't touch it for now. 

He battles a district 7 boy for the victory, the boy's axe cut through his elbow. he baries the hachet inside the boy. The trumpets sound. 

He sits on the wet ground and downs his bottle with his free hand. 

He gets crowned. His family doesn't work again for the rest of their life. 

Chaff sits next to Octavia Perston and Marianne Rubson. He cracks jokes and they laugh. All drunk. 

As much as he wants. He needs to keep drinking. 

**Haymitch- 50th-**

Roxie offers him.his first drink. 

He promised himself he wouldn't, his father died of alcohol poisoning. 

Well his whole family is dead now so they can't judge. 

So when Roxie.shares with him a bottle of white liquor in the Victor's village he falls in love with the numbness. 

So he keeps drinking. Roxie does most of the mentoring job for the first two years while he sits with three others on a special corner. 

Until Roxie dies unexpectedly. 

Yet another person snow took from him. Wonderfull. 

But he can't fail her. 

The two he gets for the 53rd games are both merchent's children. Boy is fourteen, girl is 18. The girl is from his class. Their names are Sasha and Tim. They say. He puts down the bottle. And gets to know them.

Sasha lasts until day 4. Tim is bloodbath fodder. 

He tries his luck the next year, Anna is from the seam. Ronni is from the merchent's section.

None of them make.it past day one. 

He continues like that for three more years or so.

Octavia Preston tells him to give up, she's been mentoring for over three decades. She's 47, just a year younger then Roxie. He listens to her advice. 

She gets a victor that year. He realises it's less pain when you don't care enough. 

So he continues for a few more years. It's the 68th year: they give him a new escort. Good, he hated Callisa and she hated him. 

That year the tributes make it past the bloodbath. They're both seam. The girl is older, 18. She is good with a bow. 

He drinks less. 

The careers kill the boy on day 5. The girl allies with one of them, the girl from district 2. Enobaria Dominiquez approaches him and grabs his bottle for a sip before she returns to her seat. 

The girl's name is Mona, he learns it. He watches how she gathers food at the feast without being caught. She returns to her ally (Enobaria says her name is Kara) just when acid rain starts to fall. 

Kara and Mona find shelter in the wreckage of a building. The boy from.4 and the girl from 9 die together. 

Mona is last five, with the only the careers standing in her way, Haymitch sits up straight. The camera shows Mona and Kara kissing, he feels a pitch of sadness. Not in a death game. There's only one victor. 

The rain is over, The girl from 1 kills the boy from 2 because of Kara. And Mona shoots her down. 

Mona is final three. The boy from 1 is nearby, and Kara and Mona starts discussing what happens when he dies.

Mona wants Kara to win. Kara surprisingly doesn't want to. "Do you really wanna add another one to 2's hoards of Victors?" Kara says bitterly. 

Now that's something new...

At the end, before he or Kara can do anything. Mona slits her own throat. Kara cries, Haymitch sighs. Love. Something he never got to have. 

Effie trinket cries and says its so tragic and Romantic that Mona sacrificed her life for Kara. 

Haymitch can't blame her. She's new.

Kara comes to the victory tour. But she talks from the heart, about her love for Mona and her sorrow for Thomas. He keeps drinking with her mentors while she talks. 

Kara raises her three fingers to her lips and then the air. The people do the same.

Haymitch stops for a second. He can hear Dominiquez besides him "that's not good"

She was right. This is just trouble for the capitol's pet distruct. 

The next year both die on the bloodbath and he returns to sit with Marianne and Chaff. Octavia killed herself. (he knew better, Jordan told him what really happened and he knew it). 

And then he gets yet another real shot of wining. 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT APRIL 6TH 2020
> 
> Can't believe I named Marianne's final rival "Corona" lmao considering what's happening around the world


End file.
